


Bookworm

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Harold had always liked to read
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Classic

Harold had always liked to read. When he was a boy and his mother was still alive she would take him to the local library and he would spend hours picking out books and just walking along the rows and rows of books. The books always felt like old friends that he could always count on.

He always found ironic that he went from a library to The Library. Perhaps it was fate.

Now, he was in bed reading one of his favorite books. He was propped up on large fluffy pillows

The book’s spine was cracked and the pages were dog-eared and yellow with years of use.

He could have easily bought the book on a Kindle, but there was just something about being able to hold a book and the feeling of the paper under his fingers.

Next to the bed, Bear was asleep in his dog bed. His leg would kick every once in a while and Harold smiled; Bear was probably dreaming of chasing wild doughnuts.

John came into the room and pulled his clothes off until he was wear just his underwear. Harold couldn’t help but look at John’s scar covered body. Some scars were old and faded while some were new, but Harold had to admit that he loved to touch and kiss each one. 

The bed dipped and the springs squeaked as John sat on the bed. He rolled over and curled into Harold’s side.

‘What you reading?’ John asked as Harold’s fingers combed through John’s hair. His other hand still held his book.

‘Oh, a classic. The Hobbit.’

‘Could you read to me?’

‘Of course.

Harold began to read out loud and he had to smile. He loved to read to himself, but it was so nice to read to someone else.


End file.
